Oh! Professor?
by Norberts real mummy
Summary: James doesn't like the way his life is going. He's alone in his seventh year, his girlfriend broke up with him without explanation, and he isn't too happy with his new professor.
1. How it Began

Oh! Professor?

**Disclaimer:**** I am not the fabulous Ms Rowling. Nothing recognisable from the Harry Potter series is mine. Simply the plot. **

Chapter 1: How it began

James Potter was sat on the train, preparing himself for his final year at Hogwarts. Which he would face alone.

His friends had all graduated the year before. Whilst he was stuck here, with no friends for a whole year.

Sirius was training to become an auror with the Ministry. Remus was travelling to America to work with a scientist who thought they had a cure for lycanthropy. And Peter was working at the apothecary in Diagon Alley. But Lily, his sweet Lily, he didn't know where she had gone, she had severed her correspondence with him at the end of the summer, with no explanation why, just a sentence: _We can't be together anymore, I'm sorry._

James sighed, cursing his life. Lily wouldn't speak to him. Sirius could rarely speak to him. Remus couldn't speak to him. And lets face it, Peter wasn't the best conservationist. And he would be spending a school year alone, all because he had to finish his seventh year a year late.

His father had been very ill during James' 6th year, and having no other living relatives, had to rely on James, causing him to skip out that school year. When he'd gotten back to school he'd had to complete his sixth year while his friends completed their seventh.

But none of that mattered to James, right now he was more worried about Lily.

Things had been going so well between them, she had tutored him through all the sixth year work, and they had grown close. By the end of the year they had been an item, but it all changed when he got that note. She wouldn't return his owls, answer his phone calls (he'd mastered the telephone in his time at home), and she'd blocked her floo network.

He couldn't help but wonder why she didn't want to speak to him. This is all he could think about, and what he was thinking about when the Hogwarts Express came to a jolting stop at Hogsmeade station.

As James settled himself at the Gryffindor table he quickly glanced around, looking over the four house tables, and the heads table. Where he noticed, Professor McGonagall was sitting.

Not that McGonagall sitting at the heads table was shocking, just that she usually wasn't there, she was usually bringing the new first years in. He scanned the rest of the table, and upon finding an empty seat figured that another teacher would be bringing the new students in for the sorting.

Upon concluding this he heard the doors to the Great Hall open, and many footsteps entring the hall. Gasps came from behind him, he assumed it was just the new students eeeing the night sky on the ceiling, it happened every year, and he was not interested in watching it for yet another year.

He was interested, however, in why the sixth years opposite him were staring at him, it's not like anything had changed about him.

Then he heard it. He heard the Professor introducing the sorting hat. He turned his head, and saw the red hair, the slim figure and the sparkling green eyes of Lily Evans.

He watched as she stood by the students getting sorted, as she put the hat away, and took her seat at the heads table. As Dumbledore introduced her the deafening applause blocked out the subject she would be teaching, and James hoped she wouldn't be teaching him, because he didn't want to yell at his professor.


	2. Hello Professor

Oh! Professor?

**Disclaimer:**** I am not the fabulous Ms Rowling. Nothing recognisable from the Harry Potter series is mine. Simply the plot. **

Chapter 2: Hello Professor

Throughout the feast Lily avoided the gaze that she could feel burning into her head. She bowed her head, only tilting it to the side to discuss the upcoming year with her fellow professors.

_Fellow Professors_, she thought, _I'm a professor now._ The thought made her smile. She had always wanted to teach, and when she reached Hogwarts she wanted to teach even more. She wanted to show people the correct wand movements and teach them the correct pronounciations for spells, without being teased about her knowledge.

So when professor Flitwick decided to take a year off and offered her the years teaching position in his place she jumped at the chance. She had been unwilling to leave the school after graduation, and when she got the chance to spend another year there she took it. Before thinking about the consequences. Before thinking about James.

She would be teaching him this year. For 5 lesson periods a week, he would be sat in her classroom, learning from her curriculum, listening to her advice, and glaring at her the entire time.

She sighed. She hadn't meant to leave him like that. She had planned to tell him in person, but the thought of his expression falling in front of her pulled her to the quill and parchment at her desk.

She didn't leave her room for a week after she sent the owl. Her mother left her food outside the door, and Remus visited every day, trying to convince her to come out. He was the only one who knew why she was so upset, and now he was in America, and she had no one.

After the feast ended Lily quickly got up and left for her chambers, hastily bidding goodnight to the other professors. As she walked through the empty hallways of the castle she could feel him, hiding in the shadows behind her.

Quickly ducking around a corner she hid behind a suit of armour and cast a quick charm to carry her footsteps down the corridor. Calming her breathing she waited only a minute before he edged around the corner after her, keeping to the shadows he was only on the other side of the suit of armour.

Then he ducked out of the shadows and she heard him walk down the corridor, following the sound of her footsteps.

She let out the breath she had been holing and lent back against the cool wall behind her, resting her head against the stone. She didn't want to see him until their first lesson together, and it seemed like she wouldn't have to.

Until...

"Hello," Lily jumped and swung around to look up into the chocolate eyes she'd missed, "Professor." He spat it at her, making his distaste for the word obvious.

A/N: So I came up with this plot this morning, and I was only going to write one chapter at the moment. But after I posted it I found 3 reviews, 1 story follower, 1 person following me as an author and 1 story favourite. And it made me so happy I decided these people deserved the next chapter sooner rather than later!

So thanks to: Tressenchy

Jovigirl12

FairyLights253

.374

You guys inspired me!


	3. Is this hell Professor?

Oh! Professor?

**Disclaimer:**** I am not the fabulous Ms Rowling. Nothing recognisable from the Harry Potter series is mine. Simply the plot. **

Chapter 3: Is this hell Professor?

All James could feel was a pain in his chest. _So this is why,_ he thought, _because she's my professor._

**Professor.** He despised that word. That word was the only thing that stopped him from being able to love the woman in front of him. And even though they were the same age, it changed nothing, she was authority, he was not. They couldn't be together, and it infuriated him.

His eyes stung with unshed tears, he didn't want her to see him weak, vulnerable. She didn't deserve to see him that way.

"James..." her hand was headed towards his cheek and the lonesome tear that trailed down it.

"Goodnight Professor." He said, before turning and stalking away, leaving her hand suspended in mid-air.

Lily stood at the front of the classroom, writing her name on the whiteboard, as her first class walked in. Seventh Year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Slowly turning around she forced a smile onto her face. "Hello class, as most of you know I'm Lily Evans, and I will be your Charms Professor this year."

She looked around the classroom, taking in who she had in the class, lingering on two people more than the others.

James refused to look anywhere near her, purposefully looking out the window, his jaw set. Whereas Severus gaped at her, half shocked, half angry.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts of former friends and boyfriends she began her lesson on catch-up charms, refreshing the memories of the students.

Halfway through the double period lesson she was helping a girly called Amy wit her cheering charms when she heard a small scream. Swinging around she found Severus' seat empty whilst James stood across the room, wand pointed at the now vacated seat. Looking up she saw Severus clinging to the chandelier.

"James Potter let him down this instant!" Lily stalked up to the boy in question.

"But professor," His tone was sardonic, "he started it." He continued to look up at the quivering boy, refusing to break his concentration.

"May I ask how he 'started it' Mr Potter?" Lily raised an eyebrow, her arms folded across her chest.

"No you may not Professor." He turned away from Severus for a second to smirk at her, but it broke his concentration and Severus dropped to the floor.

"Amy, kindly take Mr Snape to the infirmary. The rest of the class is dismissed," James turned to leave but was stopped by a hand in front of his chest, blocking his way "apart from you Mr Potter. Detention. Sit down and take out your quill and some spare parchment."

James flung himself back into his seat.

Lily sat marking the summer homework the seventh years had given her, listening to the scratch of James' quill as he wrote lines across the classroom, muttering curses to himself and running his hands through his hair every few minutes.

"Mr Potter I would appreciate it if you would refrain from cursing and finish your lines." Lily spoke without looking up from the essay she was currently marking.

"Well, well Professor, why so cold?" He smirked at her before capping his ink.

"Mr Potter do you speak to all of your professors like that?" he said nothing as she looked at him, "I didn't think so."

James silently packed away his things and brought his lines up to the front, handing them to Lily. She didn't even look at them before shooing him away.

Just as he made it to the door she called out to him, "Mr Potter." He turned to face her. "Detention. Tonight. Meet me here." She turned to her work once more.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Is this hell professor?" She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Or is it just you?" With that he stalked out of the door, slamming it behind him. Leaving a shocked Professor in his wake.


	4. Yes Professor!

Oh! Professor?

**Disclaimer:**** I am not the fabulous Ms Rowling. Nothing recognisable from the Harry Potter series is mine. Simply the plot. **

Chapter 4:

Lily stood staring at the door, she couldn't believe he had just said that. _I mean, I know he hates this, _She thought, _But does he have to be so cruel?_

Lily closed her eyes, breathing in deeply, trying to ignore the pain in her chest. She had missed him terribly over the last few weeks, and it hurt her to see the pain in her eyes reflected in his. She hadn't wanted to hurt him! _I was just so desperate for this job..._

With her eyes clenched shut and her mind in another place, she didn't notice her free period slip by and her classroom door slowly creak open.

"Professor?"

Lily's eyes flew open as she span to face the door, a hand going to her chest, trying to calm the thumping heart below.

She stared at the tall boy in the doorway for a minute before shaking her head, trying to get rid of her previous thoughts.

"Sit down Mr Potter." Lily gestured towards a desk at the front of the room, and waited for him to move past her to the seat, trying not to notice when he brushed against her.

When he was sat down Lily walked over to her desk and retrieved a piece of parchment, before walking back over to him and placing it by his clenched fists.

"What's this?" He bit out, purposefully glaring at her stomach and not her face.

"Your detention. You are to collect me all of these things from the various teachers around the school and bring them back to this classroom. And don't bother trying to summon them, I will no if you do." Lily waved her own wand at him. "You are to have retrieved them all by 7 and come back here, you will then help me to prepare them before you are allowed to leave. Is that understood?"

James glared at her, the hate in his eyes burning through her. "Yes."

"Yes what, Mr Potter?" Lily raised her eyebrow at him.

"Yes. Professor!"

A/N:

I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update! But school got in the way, and then I had some personal problems, and then it was time for exams and I had no time for it! But it's half-term now so I should hopefully be able to update more for the next week! But then I have 2 more weeks of exams! But after that I will be able to update a LOT more!

Please R&R?


End file.
